olvidado encuentra perdido
by crystelknight
Summary: tratar de ser una niña de casi todo el mundo te odia
1. Chapter 1

No tengo, o los personajes de VK.

Cap tulo 1

" Por qu ?" Grit como el cuerpo de mi madre cay al suelo, la mano de mi padre que est cubierto en su sangre.

Me la qued mirando el cuerpo inerte, las l grimas de las sangrientas corrieron por mis mejillas.  
>" Por qu ?" Yo wispered a mi padre, que era conocido en sus rodillas al lado de mi madre.<br>"Porque ella es un monstruo, un monstruo de chupar la sangre, y ahora ..." dijo de l traling frase, mis ojos widend

" No!" Grit a mi padre puso la pistola en la cabeza. * BANG! *  
>" Por qu ?" Me dijo que con el ltimo aliento de mi lanza.<p>

(Hablando en la ronda de vuelta.) " Est despierto?" Una voz pregunt .

"Espera que se cheak". -Dijo una voz muy fumiler.

"Si yo soy, qui n eres?" Me dijo que todav a sonaba d bil. "Weres mi mam ?"

Me sent r pidamente y mir a su alrededor. Yo estaba en un coche, as que era m s como una limusina, pero no hab a dos personas en la parte posterior junto a m .  
>Mis ojos widedend "K-kaname?" Me dijo mirando fijamente a la persona a mi izquierda, mi mejilla dampend que era l mi mi-<p>

"Hermano". Me dijo que no relising que yo hab a dicho en voz alta.

Me sent , me cubr el rostro, y cryed. Kaname me abraz hasta que dej de llorar.

" Est s bien saber" Kaname me pregunt con una voz suave consered.  
>"Estoy bien ahora que est s aqu ." Dije d bilmente. " Qu pasa, yo-yo pens que estaba muerto?"<br>"Su sangre pura un arma real, no puede hacerte da o." Kaname dijo con una voz conferting.  
>"Pero mi madre?" Le dije r pidamente. "No es un sangre pura, que era un ser humano que se adoped por ellos cuando nuestros pearents muri ." Kaname dijo clamly.<p>

"Oh." Me dijo. Despu s de eso nadie habla hasta que llegamos a la era que me llevaban.

"Donde estamos?" Me dijo confussed de que estuvimos.

"Esta es la Cruz de la Academia", dijo el hombre a la derecha de m , que me hab a olvidado que estaba all .  
>"Oh, no ser grosero, pero qui n eres?" Le pregunt a nicley.<p>

"Usted no me recuerda que estoy Ichico, me gustar a jugar contigo cuando ramos ni os." Ichico dijo happly.  
>"No lo siento no puedo recordar nada de aquel entonces, yo Barly puede recordar la ltima noche." Me dijo con tristeza.<p>

"Vamos". Kaname dijo ayudarme a salir del coche. "Voy a ir a la escuela aqu ?" Le ped que lo miraba.

"S , usted estar en los dormitorios de la luna con Ichico y yo" Kaname aswered.  
>"Ok", dije nerviosamente, me hadent ido a una escuela real, ya que, bien no recuerdo la ltima vez que estuve en una escuela de verdad, mi perants fomentar siempre en casa me escolarizados. Me dije a m mismo como entramos en el terreno de la escuela.<p>

"Vamos deja ir a ver la cabeza de la Cruz amo." Kaname dijo.

Mientras camin bamos, vi el chico, el chico que hab a ca do en amor con el que me salv ese d a cuando yo estaba en el parque. "Zero" wispered en voz baja

Hasta el pr ximo cap tulo: D 


	2. Chapter 2

Cero truned a buscar fuera la voz ven a, pero Kaname ya agarrarme.

"Oye por qu Kaname lo Rushy?" Le pregunt a angerly "Los vampiros son enemys con sus semejantes." Ichijo dijo interrumpiendo Kaname.

Mir a mi lado. "Pero". Me detuve cuando me enter de un hombre que habla. "Bienvenido a cruzar la academia".  
>"Esta es la Cruz la cabeza principal, que es el principio." Kaname dijo Ponting al hombre con el pelo largo.<p>

Mis ojos se llenaron de ira, l era el hombre que se llev a cero lejos de m .  
>de pronto me tranquilic , Zero hab a caminado en la sala.<p>

"Ah Cero se le muestra esta hermosa vampiro alrededor de la escuela." la cabeza principal de la Cruz dijo

"Uf, por qu tengo que demostrar este vermen duscusting alrededor." Cero, dijo con un tono enojado en su voz.  
>Al saber kaname ya hab a dejado de ir a clase.<p>

" Por qu ?" Le susurr

Cero mirarme, sus ojos se llenaron confushon.

" C mo puedes llamar a eso?" Yo dije, mis ojos se fue llenando de l grimas.

"Cero, por qu me odias, yo os he amado, he dado todas las cosas, c mo pudiste hacerme olvidar?"  
>Me dijo con l grimas saben corr a por el lado de mi cara.<p>

Los ojos de la cabeza principal de la Cruz se abrieron, "LUNA" dijo, los recuerdos fluyeron en la cabeza.

Cero mir al maestro de la cabeza y me mir con ojos muy abiertos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Los recuerdos flu an por su cabeza mientras permanec a all stareing a m .

"Qu , qu est s en stareing?" Yo lo miraba "Hu oh qu , nada se deja en llegar a su Doorm". Zero dijo Suspir , colgando la cabeza cuando empec a caminar. "Luna?", Dijo el Jefe maestro cruz

Yo lo miraba "Espero que se diviertan en nuestra escuela."

Me inclin , y luego sigui caminando

Me cero y caminar por lo que pareci horas, en completo silencio.

Finley dijo algo "Espero que te guste aqu ."

"Gracias". dijo claramente la tristeza en mi voz.

R pida y silenciosamente camin towored la entrada de la luna se Doorm mi Kaname hermano estaba sentado ah esperando por m .

"Ven conmigo y te mostrar a su habitaci n." Kaname dijo con una pizca de felicidad en su voz.

Entr , Ichijo estaba all , llevaba ropa normal. "Ahh Luna hola soy tan claro que lo hizo aqu con seguridad."  
>Ichijo dijo smilying happly<p>

"Si vamos?" -Pregunt con una voz en cuesti n

"Oh, me olvid de que nos van a dormir en la noche, y ya que son vampiros que dormir en el d a en lugar de por la noche por lo que ahora es el momento de la cama." Ichijo explic .

Me limit a sonre r. Kaname me acompa hasta la mirada y abri una puerta a una gran habitaci n, la habitaci n ten a curtins negro que cubre una gran ventana, las paredes eran un color p rpura oscuro, y el mosaico era un chare cole negro, la cama tama o king en el centro de la habitaci n ten a almohadas negro y las hojas, con una manta de color p rpura oscuro.

"Espero que te guste, yo remambered que utiliza para decir que quer a una habitaci n como sta."  
>Kaname dijo: "Saber descansar un poco que haya un gran d a ma ana."<p>

Kaname izquierda cerrando la puerta detr s de l, me acerqu y me sent en la cama.

Pronto relised que yo todav a estaba en la ropa que me dieron un tiro, me acerqu al armario y opend ella.  
>Dentro hab a dos uniformes y un par de otras prendas de vestir y algunos pijamas.<p>

Saqu el vestido de noche p rpura oscuro del armario y se dirigi al cuarto de ba o, all me quit la ropa manchada de sangre y se meti en la ducha.

Despu s de la ducha me pongo el traje de noche y se meti en la cama.

Me qued mirando el parcelaria y, finalmente, cay aslee 


	4. Chapter 4

Dormir durante el d a fue duro, el sol segu a me despertaba por la noche lleg el momento yo ya estaba levantado y vestido.

* * Knock Knock "Hola", dije con una voz cansada.

"Me Ichijo me preguntaba si estaban listos para la clase?" Ichijo pregunt amablemente.

"S , soy yo estar en un momento." Me dijo tratando de parecer m s vivo.

R pidamente corr a mi jackent viejo y sac la daga y la pistola.

Me mir fijamente por un momento y luego ponerlos en el bolsillo y corri a la puerta.

Tranquilamente caminaba por las escaleras, cada uno se volvi y me mir .

Ruka me mir , me pongo los ojos y continu caminando por las escaleras.

Cuidado que se alinearon en la puerta y empez a caminar a las puertas, ya que nos quedamos esperando a las puertas de abrir pod a o r Ruka Wisper en mi o do "si usted toma Kaname lejos de m , se arma de Zero y te pegan un tiro . "

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, me empez a salir por la puerta y cant en una de las ni as gritando.

Una vez m s he visto el amor de mi vida cero, dios lo echo de menos, por desgracia no creo que todav a me gusta.

Yo fui el primero en llegar a clase, me sent en la parte posterior de la sala de clase muy lejos de la ventana.

Pronto comenc a so ar despierto, recordando la canci n de cero me cantaba cuando nos separamos.

"Nunca me sent nada en el mundo como este befor, sabemos que im desaparecidos y deseando que volviera a trav s de mi puerta.

Ohhh, por qu tienes que ir? Usted podr a tener perm tanme ahora, por lo que sabemos im solo.

Chica con la que podr a tener la estancia, pero wouldent dame una chanse. Con no poco en torno a su alittle m s lo que puedo soportar.

Ohh, y todas mis l grimas mancha sigue corriendo por mi rostro, por qu te alejas?

Entonces por qu tu orgullo te hacen correr y esconderse, que es que me tiene miedo? Pero s que la mentira lo que conserva en el interior, no es as como quieres que sea.

Para que el beb que va a esperar por ti, porque no s lo que un suspiro puede hacer.  
>No me digas que me acab el tiempo, si se toma el resto de mi vida voy.<br>Beb voy a esperar para usted si usted, si usted piensa que im fine simplemente no es verdad, yo realmente te necesito en mi vida, no importa lo que tengo que hacer yo te espero.

Ha sido un tiempo desde que me llam . Ha olvidado de m ? Tienes que estar loca sensaci n.

Ohh c mo puede usted camina lejos, todo sigue igual no puedo hacerlo beb .

Qu se necesita para hacer que vuelvas, chica que te dije lo que es simplemente no es as .

Noo por qu no me miras, tu sigue enamorado de m , no me dejes llorar!  
>Beb por qu no podemos simplemente, acaba de empezar otra vez conseguir que vuelvan a ser como era. Si me das una oportunidad te puedo amar a la derecha, pero el me dice que no ser suficiente.<p>

Para que el beb que va a esperar por ti, porque no s lo que un suspiro se puede hacer, no me digas que me qued sin tiempo. Si se toma el resto de mi vida, el beb que va a esperar para usted si usted piensa que im fine simplemente no es verdad. Realmente te necesito en mi vida, no importa lo que tengo que hacer yo te espero.

Entonces por qu tu orgullo te hacen correr y esconderse, est usted sombrero miedo de m ? Pero s que es mentira lo que conserva en el interior no es as como quieres que sea.

Beb que le espera. Ohh beb voy a esperar a que si es la ltima cosa que haga.  
>Beb que va a esperar por ti, porque no s lo que un suspiro se puede hacer, no me digas que me qued sin tiempo.<p>

Si se toma el resto de la vida de mi beb me va a esperar para usted. Si usted piensa que im fine que no es verdad realmente te necesito en mi vida, no importa lo que tengo que hacer yo te espero.

Te estar esperando. "

Pronto me di cuenta de cero me miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana. Dosis se acuerda de m ? 


	5. Chapter 5

cap tulo 5

Luna estaba tratando, tratando tan duro para consintrat pero no pudo obtener la imagen del cazador de pelo plateado de su mente.

Luna mir hacia la ventana darked, Cero todav a estaba all mirando en ella sus ojos de plata gris, sus hermosos ojos oh c mo brillaba a la luz de la luna.

"Luna". Grit una voz fumilar. Me mir por encima del que era Kaname " Est s bien?"  
>"S , estoy bien." Qickley volviendo a mis libros que yo hab a relised wrighten nada en ellos y que la prueba iba a ser la pr xima semana.<p>

Oh y ahora qu voy a hacer la prueba es la pr xima semana y no tengo ni notas.  
>Luna pens para s misma.<p>

A do notest que no ten a notas. Aqu wispered d ndole un papel de su libro. "A hacer frente hacia abajo y luego dar vuelta cuando haya terminado." Dijo sonriendo gentaly

Luna sonri agradecida mientras tomaba las notas de su mano.  
>Ella en su notest pocos d as de estar aqu , que A do no estaba actuando como los otros vampiros que estaba actuando m s amablemente y luego el resto.<p>

Detr s de ellos luna aqu podr a Ruka ri ndose de A do en discust.

Luna se sabe risitas loco a nadie a su amiga. " Qu diablos fue eso para ti stuped puta", dijo Luna mirando a la ira Ruka clara en sus ojos.

"Por qu te importa que no es de tu ajetreo", dijo Ruka snotaly Esa fue la ltima gota de Luna, Luna se levant y comenz a Ruka strangeling con todo su poder. Frente a Ruka cuando de azul a p rpura.

A do sentado en shoke levant y se quit Luna. " Qu est haciendo usted recibir expulsada si haces eso", dijo A do, la celebraci n de Luna de nuevo

Luna mir a A do sus ojos se llenaron de ira: "Lo siento", dijo Luna

Ruka, finalmente se puso de pie y grabed Luna slaping ella a trav s de la cara.

Luna se qued all . 


End file.
